


I'm here.

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Ian is on his meds, M/M, Other, Post Season 4, a fire, blast - Freeform, fluff at the end, i kinda used eastenders for help lul, im shit at writing but i found this before, lets pretend Svetlana left after Ian got ill or something, they are stable, wedding-not mickey's and ian's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding was a blast...literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors,im not on the laptop,but will sort tomorrow. I really need to update other shit lul
> 
> hope its good,i really wanted to do this idea after someone prompted me syaing about a fire ok. 
> 
> lul

So it was Lip and Mandy's wedding day. Don't ask how they ended up wanting to get married,it was quick decision made on a night of stuffing your face with food and cheap movies. Lip just turned to Mandy and asked,'You wanna get married?' and she nodded. No romantic setting or bending down on one knee,but at least they both meant it.

Everything was stable,and finally Ian was getting used to his meds;even though Mickey would annoy him every morning with his small mumbles of, 'You take your med's?' he still loved him for it. It showed he cared,and thats all he wanted. Mickey was a man of many actions and small words,and that's how Ian liked it. 

They were all suited and booted and ready to go. Mickey was already moaning about the suit itching and the tie on near strangulation.Secretly he was happy as shit to see his sister running around getting scared of it all,she was finally going to get what she wanted. She would be out of the shit heap and into a new life,something none of them expected from a Milkovich. Mickey was out in his own way,his escape was in Ian's strong arms...he didn't need to move to realise what he had. It was already there,had been since the fucking start. 

'When the fuck can we get out of these?pissing me the fuck off.' Mickey whined,trying to adjust his suit into a nice postion..failing. 

Ian chuckled,his hands massaging the tops of Mickey's shoulders. 'Just think of me ripping you out of that suit later on,I'm sure that will keep you going.'

'Always the fuckin' tease.' 

'Stop whining or you won't get pounded tonight. We gotta deal?' Ian whisper,his offer sounding more than aproachable. Defiantly one Mickey was willing to take. 

'Fine.' Mickey didn't want to sound to excited,he didn't want Ian to have the advantage to smile like a fucking idiot and say, 'You are so cute Mick.' even if his smile was lip-biting perfect,that fucker ain't calling him cute. 

Lip strolled over his hands in his pockets,catching the interaction and turning in with a disgusted face. 'I don't want to know.' he spoke as he saw Ian smirking behind Mickey. Mickey was still biting his lip.

'Everything alright?' Ian asked,wondering why Lip suddenly waltzed over. But then he remembered it was his wedding,it was probably time and Mickey and Ian would have to give gay speeches. 

'Yeh man. It's time so get your sex-addict asses over there.' Slapping Ian on the back,his face splitting into the biggest smile they all walked towards the rest of the clan. As usual they were all agruing and trying to keep under control. Carl already had his tie wrapped around his head,screaming as he ran around. Debbie was fussing and trying to fix her ginger curls. Fiona was in the process of changing Liam's nappy on one of the cream chairs...such southside class. 

Kev and V were trying to stop the twins from crying,Kev was trying out his new meditation theory. Apparently learning them the sign's of peace create a bond. Bullshit,but Kev loved the idea. 

Ian placed his hand on the small of Mickey's back pushing him forward towards the front,a smile wide on his face as he saw the true happieness in the brunettes face. 

Lip was already crying. Then the music starting playing...the draining and cheesy music. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Finally the I do's were finished,and they had sighed the papers,everyone was hounding the couple like they were moving away or some shit. Frankly Mickey was more excited for the party after in the alibi,alcohol is what he needed. Ian however couldn't drink so he was going to have fun watching Mickey stumble home and talk his usual drunken shit.

The party was full of drunks,southside russian whores...the lot. It was like a parade of random fuckers,possibly true as most of them were already drinking at the bar. There was no first dance or cutting the cake,who needed that shit in southside? Ian and Mickey stripped from their ties and slouched in a booth in the corner. They had already done the whole, 'Congrats and make babies' wedding shit,except Mickey intervened with his 'You better not stick it in my fuckin' sister man'. 

Ian started placing kisses Mickey's cheek,confident in their status now after Mickey had come out. Mickey still flinched but that was reasonable,but this time he wasn't pulling back. Grabbing Ian's neck he pulled him in,his lips crushing against Ian's. The taste of alcohol on his lips caused Ian to moan in pleasure,that taste was so fucking good. 'I fuckin' lo-

'Sorry to cut into you make out session sailors,but you seen Lip?' Kev placed another beer onto the table,shocking them out of the kiss. Mickey's hand was still gripped onto Ian's knee,he didn't care anymore. He was out,no big deal. Still beat the fuck out of people,still dealed weapons and ran whores...getting up in the ass was just as normal. 

Ian looked around,concern riding in his face. Paranoia was always his problem,he was always scared of the worst possibility. 'I will go find him,he's probably kicking Frank out or something.' Stepping up he felt a tug to his sleeve. 

'Don't leave,Lip can fuckin' handle himself.' Mickey actually sounded like a little kid,but Lip needed to get his ass down here because Mandy would think he did a runner. 

'I will be back.' Ian smiled,gently removing Mickey's hand and nodding towards a grinning Kev. 'Such a clingy drunk.' 

Mickey just flipped him off his mouth heading back to his bottle. Kev walked away with Ian,nodding upstairs because apparently someone had seen Lip go up there. Confused but knowing he had to go find him,he headed up the stairs. The music was dimmed under the floorboards as he stepped into the dark room. 'Lip?'

'Ay Lip!' no answer. This was fucking creepy,usually this room would be blaring with whores but they had closed it for the night,so it was nothing but dirty sheets and a lingering smell. That was until he head a scrape along the floor. 'Lip?' 

The scrape happened again,so he followed it. The sounds of downstairs still vibrating on his feet,but he ignored it to listen deeper into the scraping. Then he heard a muffle sound,like someone was struggling to speak. Opening the door to one of the smaller rooms,he saw two shadows. The light was hanging above him so he pulled at the string.  
Then it all came into view.

'What the fuck?' Lip was strapped to a chair,ropes tied around his feet,hands,and middle. It was like some kidnap movie coming to life,Terry was standing next to him a match box fiddling in his hand. Lips eyes widened as Ian walked in,his body trying to release it self but his mouth was taped up. 

'Oh look who came to the party? The fucker who likes it up the ass.' Terry grunted.  
Ian glanced around the room,trying to locate the nearest weapon but it was as if he knew Ian was going to come up. Then he saw the fallen over petrol bottles behind Terry,all empty from what he could see. 

'Let him go.' Ian spoke calmly,knowing that it wouldn't work but as long as Lip could get out. Terry let out a barking laugh,his hands still turning the match box. 

'You fuckin' Gallaghers,and your stupid family traits. Fuck you. You are going to burn,and me...well I'm going to laugh and spit on your corpses. No Gallagher's are having my fuckin' kids,not pussies like you.' Terry spat,his eyes gleaming with pure evil. Ian gulped as he knew either way this was going to end badly. 

'You can't just burn down the whole fuckin' bar,there are kids in here!' Ian shouted,shifting his body closer to Lip.  
Terry grunted,and then struck the match on the side of the box. Ian wanted to leap and pull it off him,but he was weak. The pills slowed him down,and Terry had obviously just ran away from prision so he would beat the crap out of him with his bare hands. Lip was continuing to shout curses from under the tape,but Terry just laughed it off. 

'Lets get the party really rolling ay?' Terry smirked,his eyes roaming around the circle made around Lip's chair. Ian ran across to Lip franticly,his hands trying to find anyway of releasing him. Terry laughed loudly,throwing the burning wood onto the pool of petrol around Lip. Smirking as he watched Ian still struggle to strive Lip out of the trap but the ropes were like rubix cubes. Terry took his exit,strolling out as the flame suddenly bursted up around them. 

'Shit. Shit. Shit.' Ian continued to mumble as he rounded himself around the back of the chair,pulling off the tape from around Lip's mouth.  
'That fucker! Ian just leave me,go tell the others. This shit is going to spread like fuck,you need to get them out.' Lip felt the ropes loosen around his fingers,watching as the fire spread across the entrance of the room and up the walls. Ian coughed violently as the air was already connecting to his lungs. 

'No Lip. I'm not leaving you.' Ian's voice cracked,his hands now moving towards the leg ties. The fire was incredibly close,and the blaze was now drowning out the sound of the party below. His heart sank knowing that he and Lip might not make it out,and Mickey would be looking for him by now. 'I'm nearly done.' 

'Ian...'Lip cried,quickly standing up from the chair,the fire nearly catching at his feet. Pulling over his suit jacket to his mouth,he tapped hard onto the redheads back. The fire was blazing all up the door and around the walls,the only way out was the window. 'Fuck.' They both mumbled in union. 

Ian's heart stopped. He never admitted it,but he was terrified of fire. It was the main thing he never wanted to be close too.or worse die of. There was no way out and he felt his chest heaving with clumps of black smoke. Coughing again he heard a tapping sound,like the window glass. 

Running over to the glass,avoiding the high,loud,blaze of the fire,they both looked out of it. The back of the bar was empty;just a couple of toppled over bins and empty bottles. The tapping was louder now they were stood near the window. Ian was wheezing from the smoke surrounding them,trying his best to keep his mouth covered. Tears trickled down his cheeks as the burn of the fire was stinging his eyelids. Lip was tossing and turning,trying to think quickly of a possible solution. 

'Lip! What the fuck do we do!' Ian was hardly audible above the roar of the flames. How the party downstairs hadn't heard anything yet was shocking,the floorboards were already falling apart and the stairs would soon be a light. 

Lip stuttered,pushing his blazer more into his face. Before he could speak the tapping was extremely loud,like a set time bomb. Ian was sure he had learned the do's and don'ts of a fire situation but It was all blank now. However he recognized the tapping sound. Back in the days of his army training...wait he knew what it was. 

'Lip we have to get back!' 

'What?!' Lip's hears were clogged and he was finding it hard to even see Ian anymore. The walls were in sense of collapsing and every piece of furniture was inferno. The whole room was falling,and it seemed like this was it. 

Quickly knocking Lip to the ground Ian collapsed ontop of him. Just in time he had saved his brother to what was about to come. The oxygen had enough inside of the room,and the windows blasted through,all of the glass flying both ways. Some shattered on their bodies huddled on the only speck of dry surface. The flames flew wildly into a higher shape,trailing more towards the window. The blast was loud,more than loud. Soon all the windows were shot through. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey was sick of waiting. Surely Ian must of found Lip by now. Unless that fucker had run off,that would mean Mickey cutting his balls off and shooving them down his throat.no fucker messes with Mandy. 

Speaking of Mandy,she walked over slumping herself into the booth next to him. 'You seen Lip?' She asked her eyes still happy,but with the hint of sadness. 

'Why the fuck would I know?' 

'Because I know if he did a runner you would cut his fuckin' head off?' Mandy smirked. Somehow she knew him very well. 'Where's Ian?' 

'Went to find your shithead husband.' Mickey glugged down most of his beer,trying not to look his sister in the eye. Even though he hated wedding's he was happy at this one,finally his sister was happy. The main thing he had asked for was for her to be okay,she deserved so much more than a shitty dad and a fucked up family. 

Mandy nodded biting her lip. 'I just saw dad.' She mumbled,breathing a gasp she had been holding. Mickey shot up,his eyes gleaming wide. It had been months since he had heard about his dad,last thing he knew he was being fucked in the state prison. 

'You what? What the fuck Mandy!'  
'He must had been upstairs,he just ran out.' She flinched slightly,but she knew Mickey wouldn't lash out on her. What the hell was Terry doing,why would he be here?Releasing his breath he placed himself back down,his beer finding its way back to his hand. 

Ian was taking the piss now,how hard was it to find your own brother? The booth was rather cold now,and was missing that Ian Gallagher presence,the one which made you wanna cry but laugh at the same time. Mandy was sulking so that wasn't much fun. 

'Do you smell burning?' Mandy and Mickey asked in union,both revealing shocked faces as they had said the exact same thing. The smell was only small,but it was recognizable. Mickey looked around noticing that everyone was still acting normal. Not even Kev had smelt the weird smokey feeling. A hit to his gut Mickey knew something was wrong. 

'Mickey was it that?'

'I don't know. Could be some fucker lighting shit up.' Mickey suggested,hoping that it was true. His leg was shaking now,he was worried more for Ian. He had left and now there was a lingering smoke in the air? Something was not right. The smell was getting stronger and some other people had started to notice it. 

'Hey Kev,what's that-

The bang was heavy,like a plane had crashed upstairs,it hit them all. The sound piercing through the ears of each one of them.The stairs at the side of the bar collapsed in a heap. Shocking everyone out of their seats. Mickey shot up,watching as the stairs were turned into nothing. The fire was visible and blaring against the walls,it hadn't reached the bar yet so they had their chances. Everyone was frantic,grabbing all the kids and drunks to get out of the pub. Mandy was by Mickey's side,knowing that Lip could be up there too. 

'Everyone get the fuck out! We need to get out!' Kev shouted,already pushing people to the doors. He knew the fire would spread wilding,everything was made of wood. 

'Fuck. Ian.' Mickey mumbled,pushing pash the barges of people towards the heaving stairs. 'Mandy you need to fuckin' leave now!' 

'I can't leave Lip!' Mandy was crying now,clutching to Mickey's arm. He pushed her off,bearing his teeth. There was no way Mandy was going up there,no fucking way. As he reached the stairs,it was nothing more a path of flames. The yellow and red's were fierce and violent all roaring against the wooden planks. The sounds of it was deafening,causing the ringing sound to blast through Mickey's ears. 

'Lip?!' Mandy called,watching as limping figure appeared out of the fire. Mickey didn't see Ian,his heart stopped. Where the fuck was Ian. Mandy ran over to the burning body,clutching to Lip's leg which had a serve burn on it. The black smoke clung to his body like paint,his was crying a lot. Mickey stood in shock,his eyes welling up. 

'Where the fuck is Ian!' Mickey shouted,his fist hitting into Lips shirt. Nothing could prepare him for thinking Ian was still up there. Ian could be burning,he could be dying alone. No. If Ian was to go,than so should he. 

Lip shrunk his head. 'He's still up there,he was...he was trapped.' He gasped for air,as he was still finding it hard to breath. 'He told me to go,I didn't I-

'IAN!' Mickey started shouting,ripping his blazer off to wrap around his head. 'Go outside,this whole place is gonna be gone!' 

'Mickey you can't go up there!' Mandy cried,trying not to move as Lip was trying to pull her away to the door. Now the bar was on fire,and it was totally going to blow any minute due to all the alcohol. 'Mickey!'

Lip dragged Mandy out,even with her protests slowing him down. Mickey was coughing violently,he was crying all over the place trying not to think of Ian burning alive. There was nothing to step on,nothing to hold on. There was no way of getting the fuck up to Ian.  
'FUCK!' he shouted,the fire blazing out towards his face. Turning around he saw the top of the bar a light,all the stools turning black. Everyone was nearly gone,just like Ian might be. 

Mickey then had an idea,he was sure he heard the blast of a window. The quick decision led him to running quickly outside. Everyone was huddled,watching as the flames lit up the building like a chirstmas tree. Mickey didn't give a shit,he grabbed the ladders from the side wall and placed it up against the front. 

'Mickey what the fuck you doing!' Kev called to him,trying to pull him away from the ladder. 

Mickey tried to rip himself away,the tears still fleeing. 'Ian is still up there!' He was shouting now,he couldn't help it. Nothing was worse to this,it reminded him off when Ian had left and all he could think of was Ian maybe getting blown up. It would make him cry himself to sleep some night (he would never tell anyone like) but this was the worst possible way. 

'Wait what- Ian!' Fiona bursted from the crowd,running up to the shouting voices.  
Mickey watched as she tried to climb the ladder but he shoved her off,making his own way up. The ladders seemed longer and higher,like it would take years to reach the window. Each step he felt his heart ache,not wanting to see what was inside of the burning room. 

The glass was sticking out at the edges,the fire spitting at it. Mickey was fast up the steps,finally reaching the top. 'IAN! IAN!' he screamed,trying to locate the redhead somehow. It was sad to say this time the redhair was no way visible. There was no answer,so he knew what he had to do. 

Grabbing tight onto the window he climbed himself in. The rubble above nearly hitting him as it fell,all he heard was the crackling of fire and the screaming of his sister outside. It was all so scary that the only thing not heard was Ian. It was always Ian's sound that lit up the room,and not it was silent. Chucking,and kicking franticly at the abonaded rubble Mickey searched for Ian,still screaming his name. 

It was it,this was it. He couldn't hear Ian,he couldn't see him. Ian was gone. 'Ian.' Mickey slumped to the rumbled left floor. The blast and bomb of downstairs vadiated through the floor. He knew he didn't have long,the fire would spread so quick due to the alcohol. But what was the point. All those years of waiting and pushing and he finally had made it,not scared to say how he felt. And now Ian was dead in a fire. It was pointless now. 

'Mick...' there was soft whisper from the corner of the room. Mickey wiped his eyes quickly. 

'Ian?' 

'Over here.' 

Mickey ran towards the sound,trying to see the redhead somewhere. Finally he saw him,his heart beating so fast he couldn't breath. Ian was covered in black smoke,his body crushed by bricks from the ceiling. 'I'm here,I'm here.' Mickey kept on repeating,trying to pull away all of the bricks off Ian's chest. 

Some how Ian managed to give a small smile,that fucker was still happy even in this state. Mickey continued,crying as he thought maybe he hadn't had enough time to save him. Enough time to tell him how he felt.  
Brick by brick he gripped them off,revealing a bloody surface to Ian's shirt. The redhead was crying out in pain in his right leg,trying to grip it as something was stuck in it. 'Mickey.' 

'Shut the fuck up Gallagher,you are wasting your energy. I'ma get you out alright?' At this,Mickey gripped under Ian's legs and under his arms. As he did he noticed the cuts and bruises already formed,cringing he looked at Ian's face somehow in this horrific situation it relaxed him. Lifting him up he slumped slighty as he coughed loudly as the smoke was lingering way more. Ian was drifting and feeling tired. The blood was coated on his white shirt,scaring Mickey more than ever. 

At the window,he called out to Kev. He couldn't turn and carry Ian at the same time. The floor was feeling weak like it was going to fall any minute. Ian was limp and resting his head into Mickey's chest to block the air out. 

Kev quickly got there. Opening his arms to grip onto Ian,who was groaning in pain. Mickey followed after,them both climbijg away from the burning building. The sirens echoed in the air,and just as he hit the ground the entrance blew out,knocking a few people over. 

Kev gently placed down Ian to the grass,resting his head sideways so he didn't choke and captured smoke. 

'IAN! IAN! Oh my god!' Fiona cried out,running over to touch his face. She was weeping all over the place and muttering she was sorry. Mickey ran over,breathing heavily as he,himself was executed to the smoke and fire. Lip and Mandy were in a nearby albulance getting checked out,so they didn't notice. 

Mickey slid to his knee's cradling Ian's blacked face. 'Fuck,Ian..hey Ian.' noticing the flutter of eyelids he moved himself closer,the tears dropping onto Ian's chest. 

'Mickey.' Ian whispered,his own hair reaching up to get to Mickey's arm,gripping tight like he was going to fly away. Infact he nearly did. 

'I'm here. Hey you gotta keep your eyes open man.' Mickey muttered,his voice turning into panic. Ian huffed a laugh,and blinked to keep his eyes wide so he could look at mickey. 

'I thought...- I thought I was never gonna see-see you again.' Ian gasped,trying to catch air, he was still week and his legs were stinging from the bricks. 

Mickey cried even more,when did he ever cry? Ian did always have this effect on him to be fair. 'Fuck you for thinkin' that,fuck you. I would of always gone back for you,you asshole!' he then started to place kisses on his to lips,cheeks,eyes. And his nose. Kissing him like it was the last time,and that he needed to savour the feel of ian. 

'You didn-

'Don't you dare,don't you fuckin' dare.' 

'Mick,you could of died.' Ian coughed,his body shaking with the motion. The pain in his throat and chest was burning now,and he was just wishing an abulance of some sort would race down to get him off the damp grass. 

Mickey kissed his hard,his lips nearly absorbing Ians. The feel of it was like the first time he ever did kiss him,that scary moment where after it,it felt so peaceful. The weight was lifted,and now Ian was in so much pain,he just wanted to kiss that pain away. He was such a fag.  
'Knowing you were up there...Ian...I would of fuckin' died anyway.' he was crying again,his hands clasped around the redhead's cheeks,wishing he wasn't seeing black smoke but freckles instead. 

'You still want a pounding later?' Ian laughed,coughing half way through as he forgot he was recently in a fire on the verge of death. Mickey let out a giggle,knowing that always Ian would make him laugh...even if he was sat infront of a building. 

'You are such a little shit Gallagher.' Mickey gripped at Ian's bicep. He couldn't let go. 

'Thankyou...for coming back for me.' Ian gasped,trying to lift his head but the pounding in his skull stopped him from doing so. Mickey glanced up the tears rimming his eye lids,he could see Ian meant it. That dopey smile was still on his lips,even if there was a few burns on his cheeks it was still beautiful. 

'I couldn't loose you again. Not when I – I love you...' Mickey mumbled,the words 'I love you' feeling foreign but like velvet on his tongue;it was the first time actually saying it. Ian had super hearing somehow,over the blaze and sirens he heard it. His heart clenched and his ears rang. He wanted Mickey to say it over and over.  
he weakly grabbed the back of Mickey's head pulling him down to his lips. 'I love..you too.' Ian whispered against the pink skin. 

Even with the setting off a building burning down and the mass of screaming people,not to forget the watching of Fiona behind them. This wedding had been a blast...literally. But nothing could ever get away in them,a towering building. A fucking shoot out,nothing was going to stop Mickey from making sure that he couldn't loose Ian again.


End file.
